O2 Drabble
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: A bit of O2 lovin'. Kisses. Sleepovers. Coffee. AltLincoln Lee walking in on an awkward moment…
1. Chapter 1

_**this is just random drabble. I don't have the patience to build a plot around adorable O2 scenes... :)**_

* * *

><p>Olivia was slipping into her shoes and running her fingers through her hair in a hurry. her red-haired alternate popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her hand, "You almost ready?"<p>

she flashed a grin. "Yea. You?"

"Let me finish this real quick and then we can take off." Liv replied and ducked back in her bathroom. Olivia stood up and followed her in. She stood behind Liv in the mirror watching her in fascination as she applied mascara.

Liv looked up to catch her gaze. "If I've learned anything from you it's that this stuff is— tacky I suppose..." She sighed.

Olivia brushed her soft red hair to the side exposing Liv's bare neck.

"Its not tacky..." she mused. "Just utterly unnecessary for someone like you." She told her and wrapped her arms around the red head's waist. "God you smell good..." Olivia murmured.

Liv smiled and leaned into her embrace. "Its the lotion you brought from the other side..."

"Mmm.." Olivia pressed her lips to her neck

They stared at themselves in the mirror for awhile before the heat rising in their chests forced Liv to uncurl herself from her lover's arms. She sighed. "We have to get you home remember?" she said regretfully.

Olivia grumbled and pouted. Her twin pecked her on the lips before taking her hand and dragging her out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>They stood together at the bridge between their two worlds.<p>

Olivia and Liv had spent many afternoons here at the facility going over cases.

When snarky bitchy comments to each other turned into more light hearted playful ones, something had blossomed between them that they could no longer deny. Olivia had begun to look forward to hanging out with her alternate as did Liv. She found it was the only time she could really laugh anymore. Liv craved her company with warm desire. Innocent friendship at first until that warmth turned into an inferno within her. And she sought something she never thought she would.

Liv treasured that moment that her alternate had broken her shell and showed a moment of kindness. One morning Olivia had crossed over holding a case file tucked under her arm and two paper cups of coffee in hand. Liv felt her mouth water at the smell of the coffee but was momentarily suspicious. And then Olivia had sat down across from her and slowly nudged one of the cups to her. Liv looked up and surprisingly Olivia was smiling.

They had even shared their first kiss in that room alone, only surrounded by case files. Neither could remember quite how it came to be that their fingers were tangled in each others hair and their lips swollen from crashing against the other in violent hunger.

Afterwards Liv took her blonde haired twin back to her home world and to her house. Where something guaranteed more sinful occurred between them within her apartment.

Liv held Olivia's face in her hand lovingly. "I hate this part. I don't want you to go." the red head toyed.

She smiled and leaned into her palm. "So come home with me. Please?" Olivia begged.

She bit her lip. "Your team doesn't like me over there..."

"Who the fuck cares about my team. I want you over there. I'm tired of sneaking around on your side. Let's mix it up and continue it on mine. Please?" She pressed, afraid this would be another time that Liv said no to Olivia's invitation. The red head didn't like visiting the other side. She felt hated where ever she went. Even by those who were unaware of her past betrayal. She was convinced that even absolute strangers were staring her down with accusing eyes and silently screaming that she was a lying cutthroat bitch.

"Come home with me sweetheart. Let me be good to you for a change." Olivia mewed and tenderly kissed her alternate.

The red head melted. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Olivia! Er Olivia's!" a voice called behind them. "Woah." Lincoln exclaimed. He walked into a very passionate kiss between them. Lips locked, swollen and red. Their hands under each other's shirts, gliding across skin. One of Olivia's hands buried in Liv's unbuttoned jeans massaging her.<p>

Lincoln's face was deep deep red. He stood there trembling. Watching the two women go at it on each other, unable to move. He was all together terrified, appalled and yet incredibly turned on.

Liv's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly realized his presence. The red head dropped a loud f-bomb before shoving her twin off. She looked to Lincoln in horror. "Linc..." She gasped. "It's not- I- I..."

Olivia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and she burst into giggles. "Oopsie."

Lincoln stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Liv adjusted her shirt, pulling it down to cover her exposed stomach. She buttoned her jeans. When she spoke her voice was trembling and embarrassed, "Um. We were just on our way back to Olivia's side. We were just leaving."

Olivia turned around to look back at Lincoln. "Yea the Lincoln from my side is going to meet us over there. We've got a new lead on the shape-shifters case to follow up on." Olivia lied through her teeth, enjoying the rush of adrenaline of having been caught.

Obviously a bit stunned and frazzled, Lincoln just stood there. "You know the other me?" he whispered.

Olivia nodded, enjoying this teasing. She had never felt so loose and free. "Oh he's such a cutie wearing his little suits and his sexy nerdy glasses. Liv has kind of a thing for him." She felt her twin go rigid in her arms.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Livy?" Olivia whispered in the back room to her alternate.<p>

"I just… I don't know…"

Olivia took her hand. "You can tell me sweetie."

"It's just I wish you hadn't said anything about your Lincoln to mine. And worst of all, that jab about me supposedly having a thing for him…"

"Liv I was just kidding. You know that. I know you don't like my Lincoln that way."

"That's not it at all. Your Lincoln is a cutie I'll admit. But things with Linc – my Lincoln- are… complicated."

Olivia tucked a strand of her alternate's hair behind her ear. She took note of the soft flesh of her earlobe and had to hold back from pressing her lips to it. She found herself fighting off more and more of these urges every day. "Complicated how?"

"Well for starters he told me he loved me." She shivered at the memory. "After I broke of the engagement with Frank it-"

Olivia turned to look at her. "Wait you broke it off with Frank?" This was news to her. Her heart raced with excitement and yet inklings of fear.

"Well yea... I couldn't stay with him." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt him but I just couldn't get married to him. Not when I was in love with someone else." She whispered and squeezed Olivia's hand in hers.

Olivia smiled brushed a tear away with her free hand. Liv laughed and wiped her eyes viciously in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm crying like a baby."

"No shhh sweetie. Don't..." Olivia soothed. "I'm sorry about Frank, maybe you shouldn't have left him."

Liv snapped to look at her doppelganger. "No that's not why I'm upset, Olivia."

She grew frustrated, the hairs on the back of her neck bristled. She wanted to help Liv but was at a lost. For the first time she didn't have any idea what she was thinking. "Please just tell me. Please…"

"A week after I broke it off with Frank, Lincoln showed up on my doorstep and told me he was in love with me. Like an idiot I just stood there. I didn't say anything." She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "And then he got all flustered and just left. We haven't talked about it or anything. But the truth is I love Lincoln too. Not in the way he me wants me to. Not the way I love you. But in the way I love my Charlie. I care about him like a brother. He's one of my best friends in the entire world." She snorted. "Both worlds. And seeing his face when he walked in on us… He was horrified and I could see it killed him. But it was worse when you said I had a thing for his alternate.

"I hate seeing him hurt. There was so much pain in his eyes. I've only seen that much pain when Peter found out I wasn't you."

Something shot through Olivia. A burning flash she couldn't decide. She clenched her alternate's hand. "Who?" she asked gruffly.

"Huh?" Liv asked in confusion.

"Peter?"

Liv shook her head. "Who's Peter?"

"I don't know. You said it…"

She frowned. "No I didn't."

Olivia nodded fiercely. "Yes you did! You said you hadn't seen that much pain since Peter found out you weren't me!"

"I didn't say that. I'm telling you."

Olivia shook herself. "I—" She sniffed. "Ugh look I'm sorry about Lincoln. I didn't know…" She touched Liv's face gently.

She shook her head and leaned in to kiss the blonde. "It's okay hon. I know you didn't."

The blonde bit her lip. "Olivia... Liv… Is it true that you- that you love me?"

Liv laid a hand over twin's heart. "Yes."

Olivia smiled and bowed her head. "Wow."

"You don't feel the same way...?"

Olivia smiled. "No the exact opposite… I found myself falling for you… but I thought- I don't know… you were just in it for the sex…"

Liv snorted. "Babe all though that's one of my favorite parts, it's not the only reason why I've fallen in love with you." Her hand moved down Olivia's shirt slowly, sending the blonde into violent shivers.

"This is another reason…"

Olivia gasped. "My… oh god…" She couldn't breathe as Liv's hands continued to touch her; to massage her. "My chest…?"

Liv laughed mischievously again. "No. The effect I have on you. And that you have on me. Its… fireworks…" Liv breathed the word hotly into her face.

Olivia's eyes fluttered and she attacked Liv, her mouth hot on hers. She shoved her tongue inside her alternate's mouth, causing Liv to laugh and pull her body closer to her. Yes this was the part she loved. The fire between them that burned so bright almost neither could stand to bare it for too long without some sort of action.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia." Liv whispered looking at the photo in the frame next to the bed.

The blonde nuzzled her twin's bare shoulder. Under the covers her hand grazed Liv's bare thigh sending shivers through them both.

"Mm?"

Liv swallowed. "Is that... Is that Rachel?"

Olivia sat up and looked at her alternate. The red head was staring at the photo on the end table. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey..." Olivia whispered and rolled over to straddle her twin. She brushed Liv's bangs from her face and wiped away tears from her cheeks. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I miss her..." She murmured softly and closed her eyes. "That's Ella isn't it?"

Olivia gently kissed Liv's forehead. "Yes."

"I think about them. A lot. I wonder what they would have been like. What they look like. How it would feel to hug them... I don't know I just... Miss her. I wish things had been different."

Olivia kissed her tears away and laid down on top of her to cuddle her warm body. Liv buried her face in her blonde hair and continued to cry as Olivia used her finger to draw circles on Liv's bare shoulder.

"I know how it feels..." She whispered. "With my mom. I wish things were different too."

Liv sobbed and hugged Olivia's body close to hers, the two girls fitting together perfectly.

"Don't leave me." Liv whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes and promised she wouldn't ever.

* * *

><p>The redhead awoke in the morning to find her blonde twin curled at her side, still sound asleep. She took note of her natural beauty as the first rays of sun trickled through the curtains and onto Olivia's face. Her hair was frazzled yet in a perfect mess. Her eyes closed gently, delicate lashes quivering when she inhaled. Liv moved to slip out from under the covers when a grumble of protest came from her twin and an arm snaked around her waist, locking her next to her. Momentarily she felt Olivia's fingernails dig a warning into her.<p>

Liv smiled and stroked Olivia's arm with soft caresses. She interlaced their identical hands and was renewed with the fascination of their mirror images.

She loved the softness of her skin and was drawn in by the scent.

Liv turned and rubbed her nose against her twins.

She kissed her tenderly.

Olivia blinked. "What was that for?"

"You." She smiled lovingly. "You're just so damn beautiful. I can't help myself."

The blonde laughed slightly. "You know, that sounds so narcissistic when you think about it."

"Mm. Well I choose not to think about it." she kissed her nose. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda. Do you cook?" Olivia asked with a yawn.

Liv grinned. "I can cook pop-tarts?"

She giggled at her twin. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Olivia absently drew patterns on her twin's thigh as she skimmed the pages of a 136 page report. Liv kept stealing glances at Olivia, fascinated by how adorable she looked wearing glasses.<p>

She reached up and brushed Olivia's hair over her shoulder, her fingertips lingering on the soft skin of her neck. God she wanted to attack that flawless canvas, to kiss at it, pull at it with her teeth, mark it as hers. Olivia already had one of Liv's special brands on the inside of her right thigh.

Liv was about to lean in to kiss at the Blonde's neck when Lincoln walked into the office. She pretended to pick something out of Olivia's hair and shifted in her seat. She brushed Olivia's hand off of her leg.

The blonde refused and under the table replaced it, this time higher up on her thigh. She pushed her away again but Olivia kept coming back. Liv smirked.

"Hey guys, here are a couple of files Dr. Bishop believes may be of use..." Lincoln droned on.

The girls were preoccupied with their little war under the table to focus on any of the words leaving Agent Lee's mouth. Lincoln handed over the file to Olivia and she reached out to take them but burst into a fit of giggles when Liv poked her in the side.

"Quit it!" she laughed.

Lincoln gave them an odd look before turning and retreating out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Livy do you wanna get outta here?" Olivia asked.

"And do what sweetheart? We can't exactly go prancing around your universe in public."

Her eyes narrowed and Liv recognized that look on her face that declared an air of mischief to come. She loved when Olivia got like this, she was so adventurous and daring, wanting go farther than anywhere before.

"Who says?" Olivia smirked.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

She nodded vigorously, incredibly excited. "Yes!" She grabbed her twin's hand and started tugging her towards the door. "Come on! There's this spot in the park where I go to think sometimes. I wanna bring you there." she giggled.

_~O~O~O~_

Olivia laid in the grass facing Liv. The red head was plucking blades of grass absently, enjoying how peaceful things were and how comfortable she felt with her doppelganger out in the open.

The blonde tucked a strand of Liv's hair behind her ear. "I can't get over how pretty you are..."

Liv laughed and rolled onto her back to stare up at the clouds over head.

"This is nice... It's so beautiful here." she whispered.

"I told you. This is my favorite place to go."

"It's so... Green here. I can't tell you the last time I've been in a park like this. All the trees... The birds... The grass..." she mused happily.

Olivia held out a finger with a lady bug perched on it. She let it walk onto Livy's stomach, it looked amazing against the soft baby blue cotton of her shirt.

Liv smiled. "And the ladybugs." She laughed and watched the ladybug spread its wings and take flight up into the air. She sighed deeply. "The blight has taken everything on the other side. It's nice to see so much life thriving in this place... And the skies so clear; without a zeppelin in sight... It's beautiful." she whispered and closed her eyes. "The air... There's so much of it. I can actually breathe." She inhaled deeply, smiling at the ease of it.

Olivia recognized another one of her twin's saddened comparisons between the worlds. "Sweetie you know you can always just move in with me..." she murmured.

Livy chuckled. "Yea and just go AWOL on the other side. Right. Sure."

Olivia sat up and crossed her legs in the grass. Liv moved to lay her head in her lap. "I'm serious. Think about it. It'd be wonderful to live together." Olivia told her, brushing back her doppelgangers bangs.

"We practically live together now as it is, Olive."

Olivia frowned and stroked Liv's cheek. "Not really. Switching back and forth between two universes, just to be together is a drag. Its not enough for me." She begged. "There are so many lost hours in a day. So many moments when I wish you were right next to me... I want you around always."

Liv smiled and closed her eyes. "Mm." she mumbled in response and sighed.

Olivia recognized that the subject was closed; for now at least. She had every intention of opening it again at a moment Liv was most vulnerable.

The blonde reclined back, her palms pressing into the grass, she tossed her head back. Her golden hair spilled down her back in such a lovely way. Passer-bys in the park would stop to stare at the two girls relaxing in the grass. It was a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>"Okay open your eyes."<p>

Liv obliged and stared at the cup Olivia placed in her hand. "It looks delicious. But what is it?"

Olivia giggled. "It's a Carmel frappuccino!"

She gave her an odd look.

"It's whipped cream and Carmel and milk and coffee."

Liv's mouth watered at the word. She eagerly brought the cup to her lips and drank. "Oh! It's cold!" She laughed.

"That's the point silly!" Olivia grinned happily. "It's good though right?"

The red head took another long drink, her eyes rolling back in her head as she savored the taste. "Like a fucking orgasm in my mouth..."

"I knew you'd love it!" she smiled, proud of herself and reclined in her chair.

"Aren't you gonna drink yours?" Liv gestured to the other cup Olivia had brought.

"I bought both for you."

She cocked her head to the side and flashed that playful smile. It was one of the few unique characteristics the redhead possessed. Olivia could never replicate that adorable expression and she'd never want to. It's what made Liv, 'Liv' and not 'Olivia' to her. That and her blazing red hair or course

Livy put down her cup and pushed away from the table. She sauntered over to her twin and straddled her, sitting on her lap.

Olivia smirked and held Livy's hips. She leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, keeping just out her reach. Liv dabbed a finger into the whipped cream and dotted it to Olivia's nose. Her tongue darted out and licked it off the blonde's nose before she moved to nip at her lips.

Olivia smirked and pushing up the back of Liv's top, her hands grasped at the skin of her lower back.

"God damn you taste good." she growled, tugging at the redhead's lower lip with her teeth.

"I taste like you, Olive." Liv mewed.

"Baby, you ARE me."

Liv giggled and pressed tight against her blonde doppleganger.

* * *

><p><strong>*Reviews? Ideas? Pretty please?*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After removing their shirts, Liv laid her out of the table of the interrogation room.

"Lock the door..." Olivia whispered.

"No one is here in the building."

The blonde bit her lip. "Just do it."

"Fine I need your key card."

Olivia sat up and pulled the card out from her back pocket and gave it to her twin. Liv pecked her on the lips quickly before hurrying to the door. She slid the card over the scanner and heard the door click, locking them inside the room. She turned back to the woman on the table.

Liv pulled her t-shirt off and threw it to the floor. she hurried to Olivia, her breasts trouncing with her stride. She planted a hand on either side of the blonde's head and hungrily loomed over her.

"God I fucking love you" she growled. Her lips attacked the identical ones below her.

Her hands ripped down Olivia's pants and tossed them aside. Liv stood up and peeled her twin's damp bottoms off.

Olivia's fingers glided across her own stomach as she watched Liv kneel before her spread legs. "Don't bite this time."

Liv grinned mischievously.

"I'm serious. I'm still bruised and swollen from last time!" she laughed.

"You like it."

The blonde giggled. It was true. She liked the way it hurt, how tender and red she felt and if she shifted in her seat too fast she'd feel that slight throb of pain. It would remind her of Liv and it felt good.

On a lonely night when Liv couldn't cross over to be with her, Olivia would uses other methods of gratification. It didn't take much any more. She had become more sensitive to everything around her.

Liv sucked and nipped between her girl friends

Legs hungrily, tasting every inch of her. Adding just the right pressure to make Olivia squeeze her thighs and whimper in agonizing pleasure. Liv kissed her way up Olivia's body and to lips. She kissed her and shoved her fingers into her. Olvia trembled.

"God I wish there were an easier way to do this..." Olivia gasped as Liv rocked against her, her fingers scooping in and out between her legs at the same time.

"Babe that's... That's what you sacrifice... with two women." Liv grunted feeling the heat in her core increase significantly,

"What a cock?"

"Yup." Liv snickered. "It's worth it."

"I-" She got the wind knocked out of her as Liv hit that sensitive spot with all her might, smirking like a little devil. "Oh god...! I can't Livy... Please... Oh god..." Olivia trembled.

"Feel good?"

"Yes..." She gasped.

Liv grinned and pushed her fingers in harder and using the heel of her palm to rub against Olivia's clit. Her body bucked and she let out a loud violent moan of passion.

"There we go Agent Dunham." Liv whispered as she bit at the blonde's swollen lips.

"Get up... Trade places with me..." Olivia gasped breathlessly.

Lincoln watched from the other side of the two way mirror. Thoroughly enjoying everything occurring before him. his mouth was watering hungrily seeing the two girls go at each other. Both were perfect in every way. So beautiful. Near mirror images of each other. It was obvious from their grace and lack of clumsy awkwardness that this wasn't their first time. Lincoln didn't mean to be watching them. He had been hiding out in the Observation room. It was a quiet place, sound proof except for the interrogation room it looked in on. He liked to spend time in the room after hours going over cases and thinking things over. It was lovely escape.

And then tonight Agent Dunham had come stumbling into the interrogation room pulling behind her the Olivia from the alternate universe. Lincoln knew there was something between them but he had always wrote it off as pure friendship. Until they began kissing... And discarding their clothes. Lincoln was stuck. He didn't know what to do. If he left they would hear and know that he knew about them.

He had to stay put and wait it out. To watch them... His own hand had guilty found it's way into his pants as he watched the two Olivias fuck on the table. Out of breath, his eyes were watering and a large damp spot covered the front of his slacks by the time the girls had finished. They kissed for a long while before getting dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review? do you like the O2-ness or it just too weird...?<strong>_


End file.
